alphys determination conquest
by Blu35Aph1r3
Summary: sadly after the Alphys ending in undertale, Our poor, nervous royal scientist is in charge of literally everything in the underground. as we all know Alphys is way more a follower than a leader, join her and Sans as they try to keep the underground from going into complete chaos, as well as containing a certain new unknown threat to the monsters
( _first off and foremost, I am "very" new to the fan fiction writing community and can proceed knowing the my work is fresh, new so I expect people can commit to less harsh comments if we can keep it that way, okay? Okay...)_

 _(first off I'll explain how one gets the Alphys ending. to do so, one has to do the genocide route until you get to the inside of the core, then fight mettaton NEO before killing all the monsters in hot land/core, then completing the game as normal, Killing Asgore but sparing flowey. that how to get to where my fan fiction will start)_

 _(with all that as well as an apology for the long ass intro, here. we go!)_

SANS: *are you sure you want to do this?...

Alphys: *yes..."

Alphys and Sans were inside Alphys's lab in hotland, Alphys sat at her desk slowly pacing her breathing, she is going to talk to the human, wherever the human was at the time.

Sans stood at the end of her desk pulling out papyrus's cell phone he recovered at home, he looked at Alphys asking her if she was ready.

Alphys: * do you even have the humans number, if so how?...

SANS: * I don't, I punch random numbers until I find it...

Alphys blank smiles as Sans puts in numbers onto the phone,

"RING" "ring..."

no answer.

"RING" "ring..."

no answer

(1 hour later)

"RING" "ring..."

SANS: *...

SANS: *alright, I've got the number.

Sans passes the cell phone to Alphys and she holds it up to her ear with both hands. slightly nerved off for how long it took to get

Alphys: * H... hey.

Alphys: * so... you're the one who killed all my friends.

even through a phone call Alphys cant seem to stop her shaking reaction, even though all she can hear is her own voice, what was all the deep breathing for if she still had a noticeable nervous reaction. as Sans is still in the room hearing everything Alphys is saying,

Alphys: * I just called to tell you.

Alphys took a second and lowered to phone to her chest, Sans does a hand signal meaning keep talking in a somewhat polite way, She slowly put to phone back to her ear, and took a deep breath

Alphys: * I hate you.

Alphys: * Yet... strangely...

* it's because of you, that...

Alphys in her mind promised her self that she wouldn't stutter while talking to the human, that promise was obviously broken the moment she picked up the phone

Alphys: *That I was forced to become a better person.

A: *when I first saw you hurting people...

A: *I just sat there

* watching you

A: * I felt so guilty knowing I hadn't do anything to stop you.

A: * I felt like all I do was...

A: * was hope you would destroy me, too.

A: * but when undyne called, with crazed desperation in her voice.

Alphys had to put the phone down for a second, her eyes instantly gotten moist, "Undyne"...

if it weren't for Sans still being in the room, she definitely would've cried her eyes out, she hated this phone call, but had to try to get her message across to the human.

A: *I...

*I realized I had to do something.

A: * even if it meant everybody would...have to learn the truth about me.

A: * it's strange, you know?

A: * Even after all the bad things I did.

A: * people treated me like a hero

A: * And then they..., asked me to run everything.

A: * so I'm trying my best here, I think I have some good policies, but, Y-You know...

A: * talking to people still makes me nervous.

Alphys can tell just by Sans expression he knew absolutely that that was true, as if his face said, "yeah, no kidding"

A" * I'm no Asgore, you know?" *...

Again, Alphys saw that same expression on Sans, "yeah, no kidding"

A: *... God... I miss everyone.

A: * now that they're gone, it...

Alphys was definitely one for being extremely emotional, she couldn't hold back tears all a couple slid down her face, Sans turns his face away from Alphys.

A: * It feels so clear what I should have done. *what I should have said.

A: * Undyne... * Asgore... *Mettaton...

Alphys had several tears flowing down her face, taking the phone away from her face, she blew her nose into her lab coat.

A: * at least Sans is still here.

Sans turns back around to look at Alphys, she seems obligated to talk about him some more, to keep her mind away from her memories of her friends

A:* he's... * he's a good guy... and with him around.

Sans quickly regained Alphys's full attention.

A: * I...

A: * sigh...

A: * you know.

* Just daydreaming here.

* but...

Alphys took one quick breath before spouting several words she never thought she would say.

A: * I really should have killed you when I had the chance.

Alphys couldn't really think of anything else to say so she hung up

* (Click..)

Alphys gave the phone back the in the same way he gave her the phone, Sans checked the phone, The batteries were dead.

Sans: *whelp, dead batteries." as he puts the phone in his coat pocket.

Alphys felt sick and at the same time glad she left a message for the human, sadly she felt more sick than glad

*Excuse me..." Alphys quickly left the desk and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, she didn't lock the door, she bent over and sickly threw up into the toilet.

what got her like this?, adrenaline? fear? it might've had something to do with the usage of the word kill? she had never used the word so... threateningly, she knew that she couldn't kill anyone out of revenge or anything.

she was a nervous, nerdy scientist, what's she going to do,knowledge her opponent to death? she could've used Mettaton but he's dead now.

Sans entered the bathroom to see Alphys still sick, head still in the seat, he walked up and rubbed her back gently.

SANS: * we should go... * you still have Duties to do as Leader of the underground.

hearing that only made Alphys throw up again.

 _ **Alrighty than, first chapter completed, sadly I wrote this thing in one hour without break or editing, so if you see a minor detail that shouldn't be in there, PM me or leave a review, again I am new so easy there with the death threats, haha...**_

 _ **Bye...?**_


End file.
